Scooby Doo and The Court Case
by Dawson12
Summary: Shaggy is charged in court with many things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Scooby Doo and The Court Case**_

_**Chapter 1: It Wasn't Me!**_

The mystery machine was sitting on an empty street. It was quiet tonight. It was raining. No one in sight. In the back of the mystery machine sat a young man and his dog. "Shut up, you stupid mutt!" screamed Shaggy at his dog. "You don't know who I am!" Shaggy slapped Scooby on the face. The van was filled with smoke. It smelled very strong. In Shaggy's other hand, was pot. Shaggy, a member of Mystery Inc., the best friend of Scooby Doo, was smoking pot.

Shaggy leaned over to grab his eighth bag of potato chips, when he heard a knocking on the back of the van. Shaggy looked up to see a figure with a cap on. "Police. Open up. We have a warrant for the arrest of Shaggy Rogers," said the voice. It was the police! Shaggy grabbed the pot and threw to the front of the van. He then took Scooby, swung open the back door, and threw Scooby at the officer. He ran to the front and started the van. He slammed the acceleration on. He got a few feet then stopped. Daphne was standing in front of him.. Unfortuantly, he did not stop in time. Daphne went flying in the sky. Shaggy had tears in his eyes, when the officer caught up and yanked him out of the van. "You're in big trouble," said the officer.

There was whispers among the entire room, when Shaggy walked in the court room in handcuffs. He looked to his right to see all of his friends glaring at him. All of them, but Daphne. Shaggy took his seat next to a man in a blue suit. He had black, shaggy hair. "All rise at the honorable, Judge Falls," said a officer at the front of the room. Everyone stood. A woman in a black gown with gray hair walked in the room. "Be seated," said Judge Falls. Shaggy sat shaking. "Now, I see that Mr. Rogers has been charged with DUI, illegal use of Marijuana, assault on a State Police Officer, and attempted murder," said Judge Falls. "Boy, you're in a heep of trouble. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shaggy stood and spoke. "I didn't do it! I'm telling you!" "Sir, you were smoking pot in the back of a van. You hit a girl and nearly killed her, you assaulted an officer, and you were driving under the influence. Not to mention you are being charged with animal abuse and possesion charges," said the Judge. "I can prove I didn't do it," said Shaggy. "Oh really. Well, I'd like to know how since you'll be rotting in prison for life," said Judge Falls. "Wait," said a familar voice from the back of the court room. It was Fred. "We can prove he's innoccent." "I already know he did it," said the judge. "Just give us time and we will get your proof," said Velma. "Alright, I will give you three days. If you don't have the proof by then, Mr. Rogers will go to prison for life," said the judge. "Case closed."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scooby Doo and The Court Case**_

_**Chapter 2: Interview In The Barn**_

"You have got to be kidding me," said Fred. "You just had to get arrested." "I told you guys, it wasn't me," claimed Shaggy. "You're so high on dope it isn't funny," snapped Velma. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe Shaggy really didn't do it," said Fred. "Maybe? I didn't do it. I wasn't even in the Mystery Machine at all that night," said Shaggy. "Okay, we will have to start from the beginning of the day," said Velma. "What do you mean?" asked Fred. "We'll retrace our steps from the beginning of that day," answered Velma.

The gang was walking down the street. The Mystery Machine was took in for evidence by the police. "Where are we going first?" asked Shaggy. "The old barn in the mountains," said Velma. "I am not climbing that stupid mountain to the top to talk to some old creeper pedo," refused Shaggy. "Fine, then go back to prison. That's where you can die," snapped Fred. Shaggy didn't say another word, but instead walked up the mountain to the barn.

The barn was old and worn down. It had red paint that was wearng off. An old man in green overalls was raking leaves in front of the barn. The gang walked up to him. "Fancy seeing you kids here again," said the man. "Mr. Lingly, we were wandering if you knew where Shaggy here was last Friday," said Velma. "Uh, I'm guessing with you guys," said Mr. Lingly. "Well, that doesn't help. We mean around midnight or one in the morning," said Fred. "Why should I know. I ain't the kid. Why don't you ask him," said Mr. Lingly. "I was acused of drug possesion and abuse and other crap," said Shaggy. "What! You dope heads get off my farm. I'll call the cops! Get, scram, idgit!" shouted Mr. Lingly. The gang ran for it. Fred was runnign so fast that he tripped on a rock and fell all the way down the mountain. Velma and Shaggy found him at the bottom.

Later at the hospital, Fred lie asleep in the hospital bed. "It's all my fault," cried Shaggy. Velma patted his back. "Don't beat yourself up. Anyone could have tripped on a rock." Just then, the doctor walked in. "Velma, Shaggy, I have some bad news. You have to choose," said the doctor. "Choose what?" asked Shaggy. "There isn't anything else we can do. Fred Jones is going to die. You can give him two days or unplug it now. You need to choose," explained the doctor. Velma and Shaggy talked and concluded to one thing. They didn't want to see Fred suffer. Shaggy walked over to Fred, bent down, and cried as he unplugged his monitor. The heart monitor stopped. Fred Jones died in front of Velma and Shaggy. (During all this, Scooby was in the pound. he wasn't gonna be let go until the case was closed officially.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scooby Doo and The Court Case**_

_**Chapter 3: Clean Up Your Act**_

What was left of the gang were at home. Shaggy was crying in bed. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. Fred died. Daphne was incapacitated. Scooby was in the pound. And he was going to prison in two days. Velma was on her computer, researching. "Shaggy couldn't have done it. He's too nice of a person," said Velma to herself as she looked up Daphne's Android calendar. She had to find out where Shaggy was at all times. Just then, Shaggy's phone rang. He picked it up. it was Velma. "Shaggy, i have proof you didn't do it. Come to the park on West Street in ten minutes. I have good news," said Velma. Shaggy hung up and put on his shoes. He left the house and headed for the park.

Shaggy saw Velma already sitting on a bench with her laptop. He took a seat beside her. "Okay, what is the good news?" asked Shaggy. "Well, you didn't do it. I did some research and found you were with us all day. It couldn't have been you," answered Velma happily. "But-," said Shaggy. "But what? There is no 'buts' about it. You didn't do it," said Velma. "Come with me." "Where?" asked Shaggy. Velma didn't say a word, but instead ran to the subway.

On the subway, Shaggy was so eager to know where they were going. "Just tell me already," said Shaggy. "We're going to the police station," said Velma. "Why?" he asked. "You'll see," she said. They walked through the door of the station. They walked up to the possesion desk. "Mam, we were wondering if we could take a look at the Mystery Machine that was took in for evidence," said Velma to the desk lady. "Sure, you can also meet the president. Now, beat it," said the lady. "Okay, lets get this straight. We have been trying to clear Shaggy's name for two days. We have no car. We are tired. We are sick of tired of thius. Now let me in or there will be a new employe," said Velma who was fed up with being nice. the lady looked scared. She showed them the way and let them look at the van.

Velma opened the back hatch and climbed in. She looked around and found empty chip bags. "What happened back here?" she asked. She climbed to the front to find a buch of scrathes on the windshield. Most likely from the impact of hitting Daphne. "Well, you hit her pretty hard," she said. "It wasn't me," clamied Shaggy. "Well, whoever it was, they did hit her hard," she said. Just then, a man in an orange jumpsuit ran in the carlot. He looked a lot like Shaggy. He ran towards the Mystery Machine. Velma and Shaggy jumped in the back and ducked down. The man jumped in the front of the van. He had a screw driver with blood on it. He hotwired the car andf backed up. There was ten or twenty cops in front of the van now. he floored it and hit them. Some got out of the way. But not many.

Velma waited till they were at a stoplight, then she jumped up and wrapped her arm around the guy's neck. "Well, well, well. You found me. Guess you are medling kids after all," said the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in here, driving?" asked Velma. "Oh funny story. the dude that got arrested for the drugs in here was me. I hid my real self as Shaggy. That way I would get off the hook," said the man. "How did you end up in prison?" asked Shaggy. "I killed a clerk at the general store in town," said the man. "Name's Ben. Ben Henson." Just then, more cops came in cars to the van. They jumped out and ran towards the van. They opened the van and caught velma, Shaggy, and Ben in the Mystery Machine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scooby Doo and The Court Case**_

_**Chapter 4: Death Toll**_

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Henson, Ms. Dinkley, what happened?" asked Judge Falls. "Me and Shaggy wanted to look through the Mystery Machine to find clues. We were doing fine until ben came in. He hit a lot of cops. We caught him and asked him questions. He told us he hid his self as Shaggy to get away with his crimes. He killed all those people. Not Shaggy," explained Velma. "I object your honor," said Ben. "You sit down or you will be sentence to prison for life with no recomendations," said the judge. "Do you have prooof, Ms. Dinkley?" "No, your honor," siad Velma shyly. "I do," said a voice from the back of the room. It was Daphne! "Excuse me, but this is a private case," said the judge. "I know, but I can prove it was Ben and not Shaggy," said Daphne. "Alright, I'll give you five minutes," said the judge. "Thank you," said Daphne. "Bring it in boys." Two boys walked in with all kinds of electrical equipment.

"If the court will turn their heads toward ths screen," said Daphne. "Objection your honor. She's in a dang wheel chair for man's sake. She can't prove anything," argued Ben. "I am fed up with being nice. You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. Sit down and turn your big head towards the screen before I have security help you out," said the judge. "Okay, see in this security footage from the security camera I set up in the Mystery Machine. You can see Fred, Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, and myself getting out. be sure to see Shaggy is wearing a green shirt here. When I fast forward, we can see a person who looks a lot like Shaggy get in carrying a bag of white powder. be sure to notice this man is wearing an orange shirt. The orange shirt man is no other than Ben Henson." "That proves it," said the judge. "Ben Henson, I here by sentence you to-." "No! i'm not going back to prison!" shoued Ben. Just then, he pulled out of his jumpsuit, a nine millimeter. He pointed right at the judge and pulled the trigger. The officer by the jury jumped up in front of the bullet as fast as he could. The officer landed with a thud on the ground, dead. The court room was now in panic. Ben turned around and shot people one by one. By the time five minutes passed, there may have been twenty or thirty people dead. Ben ran out the door and hit the streets.

He zomed pass people firing his gun at anyone in his way. Shaggy and velma ran after him jumping over dead bodys as they went. Daphne slowly rolled behind them having to go around the bodys. Ben ran into a hotel. he went up to the clerk demanding a room. the clerk wouldn't. So, Ben shot him in the head and ran upstairs shooting anyone in his way. Velma and Shaggy ran through the hotel doors. Daphne was still far behind. velma looke dat the dead clerk and acted like she was going to be sick. The two ran upstairs to find Ben and put a stop to his killing spree.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Scooby Doo and The Court Case**_

_**Chapter 5: Game Over**_

Velma and Shaggy passed rooms and rooms. They didn't know which room Ben ran in. Velma decided to just open all the rooms and see if Ben was in any of them. One by one, Shaggy and Velma opened to rooms with an all room key they found on the desk clerk. An old woman, two teens, a dog with his owner, but none with Ben. They were about to give up, when Shaggy turned around to a gun. Ben had it pointed right at Shaggy. He slowly backed away. "Woah, you don't wanna do this man," he said. "Shut up and...DIE," said Ben. Ben was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden, he fell down. Right behind him was a bell boy with a gun. "No one pulls weapons in my hotel," he said.

About an hour later, the cops showed up along with ambulances. They took all the bodies in the hotel and Ben. They wanted to ask Velma, Shaggy, and the bell boy a few questions. They were just getting in the cop car to be tooken down town to the station, when who showed up? Nother the less, Daphne came wheeling in. "What happened? Let me at 'em," said Daphne. "mam, calm down. just get in the car. we're going to the station to ask you and some friends questions. We'll put your chair in the trunk," explained the cop.

Later at the police station, the cops asked questions to Shaggy, Velma, the bell boy, and Daphne. here's what the recorder has from the questioning.

_Officer: What is this whole mess of the murders?_

_Velma: Ben tried to hide hisself as Shaggy to get away with the murders._

_Daphne: It wasn't Shaggy who hit me. It was Ben. he hid hisself as Shaggy to have no trace of the murders._

_Shaggy: It was Ben. He tried to be me. He did the murders. He didn't want to be caught._

_Bell Boy: I shot him._

_Officer: Who committed those murders?_

_Velma: Ben..I just told you that._

_Daphne: Ben did it._

_Shaggy: The two-faced Ben._

_Bell Boy: The guy I shot, i'm guessing._

_Officer: Who was doing the drugs in the back of the car?_

_Velma: Ben._

_Daphne: ben, of course._

_Shaggy: I already told you, that weirdo Ben._

_Bell Boy: I don't know, I work at the hotel. I just shot the dude._

So in the end, Shaggy was apologized to. Velma was awarded for finding the murderer. Daphne ended up having amputated legs. The bell boy was arrested for shooting a citizen. Scooby was sadly put down, because after all this the gang broke up and none of them wanted Scooby. Not even Shaggy. Velma went on with Science. Shaggy ened up hanging himself in his kitchen for a mental breadown. And Daphne shared her story all over America. Some of them lived Happily Ever After.*


End file.
